


The Cabin by the Lake

by Jollytr



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OFC - Freeform, Richard Armitage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollytr/pseuds/Jollytr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard had a surprise for Maggie.  After working full tilt for months, she was over due to take some time off and he had just the plan to ensure she did.</p><p>A dear friend requested a Richard Armitage story to go along with a photo which crossed her desk (a copy of the picture is at the end).</p><p>This is fluffy little Richard Armitage fan fiction is my gift to Maggie (name changed to protect the naughty).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin by the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aka Maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka+Maggie).



“Rich when can I take this blasted blindfold off?” Maggie asked.

He chuckled and shook his head, “You can’t.  I’ll take it off when it’s time.  Might as well sit back and relax, it will be another three hours at least.”

She huffed in frustration.  The last six months had been non-stop, frantic activity and being still for four hours did not sit well.  Her fingers fidgeted and her mind raced, trying to figure out what Richard was doing with this little kidnapping mission and mentally reviewing every detail of her preparations to take a week off, certain she was forgetting something important.

“Stop picking at your cuticles, love.  That’s my bad habit.   I promise this week is going to be perfect and you will be very happy.  Having a hard time decompressing?”  He smiled as she nodded her head vehemently.  “Singing helps – what would you like to start with?”

She grinned, “A little Norah Jones?”    She loved singing with Richard.  He had the richest, most mellifluous baritone and he was glorious to harmonize with.   Three songs later she was finally starting to relax and an hour after that she felt the road beneath their tires change from tarmac to rough gravel.   Another hour and the SUV came to a stop on the gravel.  

When Richard opened the door for her, her senses were assailed by a new, different world.   She could smell pines and water and rocks – she could actually smell rocks.   The stillness of the place had its own soundtrack filled with birds she wasn’t familiar with.   The air was cooler, fresher than it was when they began their trek hours earlier.

“Stay sitting for a few minutes while I get everything ready and then I’ll guide you.  Promise you won’t move?!”  Rich told rather than asked. “And no peeking!”

She could hear his footsteps crunching the gravel and then walking on something hollow.  Metal then wood?  She couldn’t tell but as she pondered it she could hear water lapping.   Ooooh, he was walking on some kind of dock.

She smiled as she listened to him load what must certainly have been a boat.   Where was he taking her?  And why did they need a boat? 

“All set, everything is loaded except us.   I have to tell you this part because it’s going to be tricky getting you on board.  Mags we’re going on a boat ride so don’t be worried.”  He took her hand and helped her out of the SUV, leaning her up against the vehicle as he doubled checked the interior and locked the doors. 

Richard moved slowly back to her, watching the micro expressions playing across her features.   She was excited and curious, and he loved it.   He gently stroked her cheek, enjoying her light gasp.  He smoothed her lovely auburn locks from her brow and smiled as they curled around his fingers.   He hummed low by her ear and whispered, “You are so beautiful Mags.  I can’t believe you’re mine.”  He kissed the shell of her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, eliciting a shuddering breath and a happy sigh from his grinning fiancé.

Her hands came up hold him, to run her fingers through his hair and satisfy her obsession with his nape curls.  But he was having none of it, he took her hands and placed them down by her sides, resting on the SUV.   “Tsk, tsk.  Not yet Maggie-mia.”   He smoothed her hair and threaded his fingers in it, tugging on it to tip her head back so he could kiss his way down her smooth, freckled throat.   “Mmmm, you always taste so sweet.” 

Maggie whimpered as he pulled her body flush to his, letting her feel how glad he was to be spending time alone with her.

She asked low and naughty, “Is that a cello in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Are you offering to play my instrument?”  He chuckled with a wicked grin she could hear but not see.

“Oh Armitage you are the King of Corny … but, well, since you asked, I would love to play your instrument.”   She reached up to stroke his face but he pulled her hands down again.

“Pretty sure I asked you to keep your hands down.  Guess you’re too excited so I better not kiss you or you might explode …”  
  
She made a frustrated sound and laughed out, “Well screw it.”  as she lifted her hands to his face and brought his lips down to hers, kissing him soundly.   Aww, she loved the feel of him beneath her fingers, exploring him like it was the first time.   She catalogued all of her favourite spots: the silky skin near his ear, the rasp of his stubble over his strong jaw, the pulsing little hollow at the base of his throat, that soft area between his lip and the start of his beard whiskers, his lips – Oh Lord his lips, his temples, his eyebrows.   She fell against him, embers igniting to a flame as their tongues slid against each other.   Her hands moved down to his belt buckle, trying to undo it without breaking their kiss.

“All right then,” his voice sounded a couple of octaves higher than usual, “as much as I would dearly love to continue this right here, right now, we have to get in the boat.   We’re fast losing the light and I don’t want to be on the water after dark.  So Woman, stop molesting me long enough for me to get us to safety.  Then you can have your wicked way with me for as long as you’d like.”

She laughed at the obvious discomfort, considering all of the possible ways to relieve his tension when they got to wherever they were going.   It was a long and deliciously naughty list and hopefully they’d go through it, twice, during their week away.

Richard took her elbow and guided her along the gravel path to the ramp.  They walked slowly down the metal surface and along the wooden dock until he stopped her.

“Ok, Mags, I’m going to carry you onto the boat.   So when I lift you into my arms, hold tight around my neck and lean in close to me.  Okay?”  He smiled as she grinned in a way which made it very clear she would be delighted to lean in close to him.   “Perv.”  He said affectionately.

Maggie was settled into the boat and Harry cast off, pushing them away from the dock.    He started the outboard engine and carefully manoeuvered them onto open water.   He watched peace and happiness settle on her as she lifted her face to the sun and took deep breaths from the breeze ruffling her hair. 

She was amazing to him.   Her spirit, intelligence and compassion were like nothing he’d ever known before.  She was a whirlwind who was also the gentlest, most tender person on the planet.   She looked all proper and nice on the outside but was all heat and passion on the inside.   She had worked so hard to bring her custom greeting card business from her guest room to a full store space big enough to accommodate the large orders which started coming in when she’d completed a commission for the US Olympic Team.   She hadn't rested much in the last several months and yet she still had the energy and imagination to take on this adventure and drive him wild with wanton promises.

It took 45 minutes before she felt the boat begin to slow.   She had no idea he had such watercraft skills but he apparently did, smoothly piloting the boat to the dock and tying off the mooring rope to the cleat.

“Let me get everything out first and then I’ll help you out, ok Maggie?!”   She nodded and listened to him unload the boat to a spot not far from where she was sitting.   Twice she heard him roll something in heavy gravel a ways off.  The air was considerably cooler than it had been when he first lifted her into the boat and she gave a little shiver hoping that there was a fireplace wherever he was taking her.   She was starting to like the way her other senses were heightened while she was blindfolded.   Everything seemed louder, more detailed, crisper, and fresher.

“I’ll help you out now, Mags.”  She grasped his hand and leaned on him as he guided her out of the boat and onto the small dock.   He walked her to the end of the dock and onto deep gravel.   They walked only a few dozen feet when he stopped them.

“Okay Maggie, I’m going to take the blindfold off now.”   He undid the knot and smoothed her hair back.  “Close your eyes until it’s all the way off.”   He gently removed the cloth and kissed both of her eyelids before lightly brushing his lips against hers.  Richard sucked her lower lip between his teeth and smoothed it with the tip of his tongue when he released it.   “You can look now, Mags.”

Her knees were week from his kiss when she opened her eyes.  She gasped when she took in the sight before her.   It was a rustic cabin surrounded by towering pines right on the shore of a large lake.  The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky with purples and peaches.

Her newly freed eyes glistened with tears and she gazed at him, wondering who in the world this amazing man was and why was he hers.    “This is gorgeous Rich.  It’s perfect.”

“Mmm, it has something special, yeah?” he wrapped his arms around her as she looked around again.

“Yeah.  You are SO getting lucky this week.”   She tried to sound sexy but it came out a little garbled by her happy tears.

 


End file.
